


Idols

by Fierceawakening



Series: Megatron Shipping Meme [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierceawakening/pseuds/Fierceawakening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Megatron/Smokescreen." Smokescreen sneaks onto the Nemesis, and finds himself face-to-face with Megatron. He's used to shifting his way out of confrontation, but avoiding Megatron isn't so easy. And neither is avoiding himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idols

"I really shouldn’t be here." 

Smokescreen’s optics, usually wide with eager wonder, were just as wide now — with dismay and self-recrimination.

"And yet you are here," Megatron returned, stepping toward the Autobot. He made no threatening move, but fed power to his cannon, its barrel filling with heat and light.

When the time came to use it, he would. 

But that time wasn’t now.

His visitor didn’t answer. He simply charged, running at Megatron. It looked almost like an attack. Like the desperate lunge of a young mech who knows he has no option but to fight.

Megatron had seen it often enough better. He waited for the glow and hum of the phase shifter as Smokescreen’s frame began to pass through him, grabbing for it as the young mech’s body came out the other side.

Then he turned, with all the speed and grace of the gladiator he had once been. He lunged, slamming the smaller mech into the wall behind them before he had a chance to realize his trinket was gone.

"You are right, you shouldn’t be here," Megatron purred as Smokescreen lifted his head. "But was it faith in your little toy that brought you here — or curiosity?"

Dazed, the young Autobot twisted his head to stare back at Megatron. His optics flickered, unseeing.

"I’ve been everywhere on your ship already," he tried, his voice full of quavering, staticky bravado. "There’s — nothing left to be curious about."

Megatron chuckled. “Perhaps not. Not about my ship. But you chased Optimus Prime across the galaxy because you wanted to see him for yourself.”

"Of course — because Optimus is —"

Megatron smiled, his fangs gleaming. “Optimus is a mech larger than the life you knew. And so am I.

"Surely you realize I’ve been expecting you."


End file.
